Amnesia The Dark Descent
by leetantanto
Summary: Arthur Kirkland wakes up in a decaying castle somewhere in the Prussian wilderness with bad amnesia and a horrible feeling that he's not alone. What sorts of creatures lurk in the darkness he's so afraid of? USUK themes. AmnesiaxHetalia crossover.


_Don't forget... some things mustn't be forgotten. The shadow hunting me... I must hurry. My name is Arthur, I live in London at... at... Mayfair... What have I done? This is crazy. Don't forget, don't forget. I must stop him. Focus! My name is... is... I am Arthur.  
_  
When I first opened my eyes, it was so dark that I couldn't see a damn thing. I couldn't see the way shapes around me blurred and distorted, there simply wasn't enough vision to see the haze.  
I had no idea where I was. A castle? Looking down at myself I realized I didn't even know my own body. Who was I? What was my name?

I fainted a few moments later, and when I awoke, I recalled those vital memories that had been foreign to me just now. My name. Arthur…Kirkland. Oh, thank gods I had remembered that.

Looking around, I ascertained I was definitely in a castle of some sort. Naturally I drew towards the light of a window, and was crestfallen to see a blizzard howling away. Nothing but mountains and snowy wilderness out there. Judging by my clothes, it wasn't something I could brave alone. It was so bloody cold here. I shivered, and was reluctant to leave the light.  
As always.

The walls were stone bricks, the furnishings blatantly medieval and complete with token suits of armour.  
An immense wooden door lead to the exit, and I headed to it. As my hand rested upon the icy metal a horrific feeling overcame me and I saw red. My vision distorted further and I stumbled back, gasping for breath.  
- I – I wasn't afraid, idiot. -  
I…I wasn't game to try again. I had to face facts. I was…trapped here.

Feeling in my pocket, I noticed a small book. It was sectioned in parts and my hand urged towards the section labelled 'Mementos'. Inside were a series of steps, and the very first one insisted I follow a liquid trail.  
I had noticed it of course, a trail of some indiscernible origin. It glowed brightly. There was a door to the left of me. I browsed inside. Approaching a cupboard I found what looked to be a tinderbox.

"Good," I thought, taking them and stuffing them into my pocket. This place was dark, and I…I could never stand the dark.

Once I'd done this, I headed back out to follow the liquid trail down the dark hall. I hurried from light source to light source, and as I dashed around a corner a heavy wooden door blew open straight ahead of me.  
I cried out, staggering backwards, and I could feel my heartrate skyrocket. It was just the wind.  
"Right?" Could wind so easily manipulate a door that size?  
I had to calm the hell down. I was afraid, I could feel sweat running down the side of my face, and it only served to make me that much colder.

I crept along, gathering more tinderboxes as I went. I fainted once more along the way, but I was definitely starting to get equilibrium back now that I could see and was moving about a bit more.  
I was determined to find a way home. There had to be someone who could help me out.

I cautiously examined the next room—it was well lit and appeared perfectly safe, until the lights went out and the door slammed shut behind me.

Darkness. I was _trapped_ in it.

My breath cut short and I was panicking again. Oh god—I couldn't see anything! _Crunch. Crunch. Crack. _Shit, what was that sound? That awful, grinding sound? I realized with horror it was my own teeth.  
I was gritting and grinding them so hard together in my terror. I felt…I felt I was going insane. My hands flung out and I fell to the ground.  
-I'm not some wimp though! Th-there was a friggin chair in my way!-

I was losing my mind in the darkness. Nyctophobia. Nyctophobia! I'd always had that damn thing.  
For a moment I felt I was going to die. My vision blurred yet again.  
_  
"Hey, man. Have a cheeseburger or something to cheer up. ….No, you don't want tea. C'mon, a soda! Stop ya sulking." A blue-eyed blonde-haired American man, grinning his head off at me. His strong arms wrapped around me. He was like sunlight. I was so drawn to him, like the ever-cliched moth to a flame. He was so friendly as he forced the American food into my hands.  
-Yankee bloody junk food, that's what!-  
Smiling, smiling. It was happy and warm. I felt a physical sensation of loss as this –flashback? Memory? Dream?—ended and I came back to reality in the darkness. _

My panic had been soothed by this memory, and I found my shaking hands grabbing a tinderbox from my pocket and lighting a candle at the desk I'd fallen against. Light filled the room once more, and I fought to catch my breath.  
"Who was that man," I wondered as my heartbeat slowed. Whoever he was…he brought fire to my cold body. Exactly what I needed.

I drew myself to my feet once more and hurried back out the door.

To be continued? :o


End file.
